


Music Lessons

by bramletabercrombie



Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show RPF
Genre: Double Entendres, Euphemisms, M/M, Melodica, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramletabercrombie/pseuds/bramletabercrombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon shows Stephen around the music studio and teaches him how to play a new "instrument."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Lessons

Stephen scrutinized the instrument before him. 

"An organ, you say?”

“Yeah!”

"But where are the pipes?"

“You're probably thinking of a church organ or a chamber organ. This one here ain’t got no pipes.”

Stephen stared blankly. 

“It’s known as a pump organ,” Jon added knowledgeably.

Stephen frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned and his gaze fell upon a similar-looking instrument nearby.

"And this one, also a pump organ?”

“No, that one there’s a reed organ. Don't worry yourself about the distinction."

“What about this one, another reed organ?"

“No.”

“Was I close?” Stephen asked hopefully.

“No. That’s called a harmonium. And here you got yourself a celesta. And here you got a clavichord. And that there’s a harpsichord—“

“All right all right, enough! These organs are too damn confusing. Tell me about something simpler. Like…here, this accordion.”

“Actually, that’s a concertina,” Jon corrected in his low drawl.

"Damn it! And this…uh, baby concertina?"

“Melodeon."

"Isn't that the name of the one you always like to play?"

"No, I play the melodica.”

“Don't you mean the face piano?”

Jon let out a shout of laughter: “Ha!” Stephen couldn’t help but grin.

”I think I've got the rest of these now. Oboe?”

"Uh-huh!”

“Bassoon, of course?”

"Yeah, man!”

"Harmonica? Or should I say—mouth organ?"

“I thought you said you had enough of the organ family?”

“I guess I’m just naturally drawn to them. Well—to certain ones, at least.”

Jon glanced at Stephen, who met his gaze steadily.

“Yeah, I’m gettin’ that sense from you,” Jon said slowly.

“Harmonica, melodica…”

“So basically, all the ones you blow with your mouth?”

“Exactly,” Stephen said with a glint in his eye.

“Want me to teach you how to play mine?”

“I was hoping you might.”

Jon picked up his melodica and stepped closer to Stephen. “Hold it with your left hand,” he instructed, passing the instrument to Stephen. “Press these with your right. Place your lips to the mouthpiece. Relax. Blow, real gentle at first. Experiment, do what feels right. What feels good.” 

Stephen played a few notes, his eyes locked with Jon’s the entire time. Some notes squeaked, but others sounded clear and bright. 

“Heyyy! Good, good. Work that hand technique and that breath control. Simple. Slow, gentle. Beautiful!”

Stephen was flushed with pride and exertion. He felt giddy from Jon's encouragement. He lowered the instrument. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

“Let's play some more,” instructed Jon, and put a firm hand on Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen obediently dropped to his knees and carefully set the melodica aside. Slowly and deliberately, he reached up and undid Jon’s belt. He slid down the brightly-colored dress pants and boxers.

Stephen gripped the instrument firmly in one hand, and engaged the keys with his other, just like Jon had shown him. Stephen placed his lips on the mouthpiece and was soon rewarded with the sound of beautiful music. He gave a lively performance, toying playfully with the cadence, attuning himself to the melodic progressions, and keeping a strong, steady, determined rhythm throughout. He had no sheet music, and wouldn't know how to read it even if he did, but that didn’t matter; improvisation was what he did best, where he felt most comfortable. The music swelled, filling the room. The tempo rose and fell in accordance with Jon’s subtle conducting.

Eventually, a gradual but forceful crescendo began to arise. It peaked, setting off an intense coda. The suspense broke, the cacophony satisfied. Dissonance gave way to consonance. The tension resolved in the tonic key.

A quaver turned into a breve as the two musicians rested, gathering their breath and their bearings. They silently admired the room’s acoustics as the echoes of their music faded.

Jon held out a hand and helped Stephen to his feet. 

“Wow. That was some finale,” Stephen said, wiping his mouth.

“Finale?” Jon scoffed. “Oh, hell no. Please. We ain’t even begun our reprise.” He reached for Stephen's belt.

For his whole life, Jon had always had a talent for picking up unfamiliar instruments quickly. As usual, he easily mastered the new one in no time.


End file.
